Existing display modules are generally used in displaying output information of electronic products. And existing display modules used for mobiles devices such as mobile phones may be integrated with a finger touch sensitive layer.
Among various kinds of display modules, a display module with self-luminous display panel is lighter and thinner and saves energy as it does not need a back light source, and such kind of display module is an important development direction.
However, on one hand, functions of the existing self-luminous display panels and display modules are still simple; on the other hand, the structures of the existing self-luminous display panels and display modules need to be optimized if they are integrated with structures of other functions.